


The Hair-do

by CeciliaShepherd



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 21:21:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5471219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeciliaShepherd/pseuds/CeciliaShepherd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drawing for the story: Seven Hours in Heaven by Elyf_Sinfonia<br/>Part of The Sherlolly Big Bang Challenge 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hair-do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elyf_Sinfonia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elyf_Sinfonia/gifts).



This is a drawing made for the story "Seven hours in heaven" by Elyf_Sinfonia, where Sherlock tries to do her hair.

Hope you enjoy it ! :)


End file.
